Traditionally, a communication device is known in which a contactless charging module is incorporated in a portable communication terminal in which personal information or electronic money of a user are memorized in an IC chip, and which includes a contactless communication IC module that communicates with the outside wirelessly (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
As shown in FIG. 10, a communication device (portable communication terminal) 100 described in Patent Literature 1 has a main body lower part 101 and a main body upper part 102 which is rotatably connected to the main body lower part 101.
The main body upper part 102 has a display part 103, a contactless communication IC module 104 and a contactless charging module 105. The display part 103 is provided at the surface of the main body upper part 102. The contactless communication IC module 104 has a contactless communication antenna coil 107. The contactless communication antenna coil 107 is provided at the surface of the main body upper part 102, and it is an antenna to perform wireless communication with a reader/writer. The contactless charging module 105 has a receiving coil 108 to receive power supply from a wireless power supply unit. An electromagnetic shield 109 is arranged between the contactless communication IC module 104 including the contactless communication antenna coil 107 and the display part 103, and the contactless charging module 105 including the receiving coil 108. The electromagnetic shield 109 prevents electromagnetic interference that may occur at the time of contactless charging, and is formed of, for example, material such as copper or aluminum.
The main body lower part 101 has a communication part 106. The communication part 106 includes a mobile communication antenna, communication interfaces and the like.